


My Girlfriend's Babysitter

by IWillMakeMyOwnFate



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, pure Azura x Corrin fluff, the best kind really, this fic is purely fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillMakeMyOwnFate/pseuds/IWillMakeMyOwnFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took was one spell gone wrong. One spell to turn Corrin into a child. One spell to turn Azura into her girlfriend's babysitter. One spell to throw everything into chaos. It can't be that bad though. Corrin is just one child, right? What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Much Energy Can One Child Have?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: It would be funny to see what would happen if Corrin somehow turned into a child and Azura had to take care of her! I can imagine Corrin would not be the type of kid to sit still for too long.

“Corrin! Get back here!”

Giggles were all that followed the shout. Pattering of tiny feet echoed throughout the castle. These were quickly pursued by much more agile footsteps. 

The little girl ducked into one of the many bedrooms. WIth excitement glittering in her crimson eyes, she scanned the room. It was a vacant guest bedroom. There was only a bed, a desk, and a chair. A triumphant grin spread across her face when she spotted her target.

“Corrin!” Azura called as she walked through the halls, “Where did she go?”

Yesterday, Azura never would have thought she would have to take care of a small child. Yesterday was a simpler time. Well, as simple as her life can be. One spell gone wrong and all of a sudden their amazing leader had morphed into a small child. A five year old to be exact. A hyperactive five year old to be even more exact.

Familiar laughter from a nearby bedroom caught the singer’s attention. Creeping towards the doorway, she peeked inside. She just caught a glimpse of white hair disappearing behind the bed.

“Corrin,” Azura said in a sing song voice while walking into the center of the room, “I know you’re in here.”

Barely restrained giggles came from the princess’s obvious hiding spot. The singer walked slowly around the room; she put on her best clueless face.

“Now where oh where could she be?” Azura made a big show of looking around the room; she checked the bed, under the desk, and one side of the bed. Standing with her back to the ‘hidden’ child, she put her hands on her hips. “I guess she’s not in here. I’ll go check somewhere else,” she walked out of the room.

Corrin waited a few moments until she knew for sure she was gone. Peeking over the top of the bed, she found that the room was in fact empty. Throwing caution to the wind, she sprung to her feet and practically ran out of the bedroom. Only a few steps out of the door and she was suddenly flying.

“I got you!” Azura exclaimed as the little girl in her hands squealed in surprise.

“I’m flying!” Corrin yelled excitedly, her arms flapping in the air. The singer couldn’t stop the laughter that left her. To make it even better, she leisurely spun in a circle.

“Whee!” 

After a minute of this, Corrin was back on the ground again. Azura bent down on one knee, and playfully ruffled the other girl’s hair.

“Hey!” Corrin whined with a small pout. It was the most adorable thing Azura had ever seen. “You cheated.”

“Did I?” Azura didn’t even know it was possible to cheat.

“Yep,” she nodded her head firmly, “You aren’t allowed to hide. Only I am. You’re a seeker.”

“I guess I was,” Azura tilted her head in thought, until a mischievous grin appeared, “I have an idea.”

“What?” the sparks of curiosity shined in her eyes; the singer’s previous infraction was instantly forgotten.

“How about I give you a piggy back ride to make up for it.”

Corrin gasped, her crimson eyes widening, “Really?” A nod of the singer’s head was all the permission she needed. Azura bent down and Corrin climbed onto her. Corrin had her arms wrapped securely around Azura’s neck with her legs being supported by the singer. She was like a baby koala clinging to her mother.

“Ready?” Azura looked over her shoulder at the little girl.

“Yep!”

“Let’s go!” With that, Azura ran off in a random direction. Corrin squealed and pumped her fist in the air.

“Woooo!” she yelled happily, her white hair bounced along behind her. They passed various people on their journey. Everyone was quick to jump out of the way. After a while, Corrin let her head rest against Azura. Corrin nuzzled into Azura’s blue hair, closing her eyes she inhaled. The scent of an unknown flower filled her senses, and she sighed in contentment.

Life couldn’t be better for her.

\---

“Corrin, are you hungry?”

Azura walked into her bedroom where she had last left the girl. In her hands were a plate of cookies, and a glass of milk. Last time she had checked on Corrin, she had been drawing. The room was empty.

“Now where did she go?” Azura sighed as she placed everything on the desk. Scattered across said surface were various drawings. She picked one up that showed both the Nohr and Hoshido families as stick figures. Another showed a dragon wearing a top hat. Most of them, however, depicted Azura and Corrin; the topics ranged from tea parties to swordplay to just holding hands. It was adorable.

Anyway, it was time to find the artist of these wonderful pictures.

It was actually exceptionally easy to find her despite the size of the castle. Azura found her outside in the garden; she was bent down and focusing on something out of sight. As quietly as she could, she walked up behind the girl. There in front of her was a butterfly with wings of the most brilliant of blues.

Corrin stared at it with unmasked wonder. Reaching forward, she tried to touch it, but it lifted off. It gracefully flew off into the sky.

“Awww…” Corrin whined, her adorable pout returned full force. A chuckle slipped from Azura’s lips, and the child’s head immediately whipped in that direction.

The little girl’s excitement skyrocketed again, “Did you see it?”

“See what?” Azura feigned cluelessness.

“The flying thing!” A finger pointed in the general direction the butterfly had gone.

“The butterfly?”

“But...ter...fly?” Corrin tested out the new word, and then a broad grin spread across her face, “Butterfly! A butterfly!” she shouted out her discovery to the whole world. Corrin gasped as another revelation crossed her mind. “Are there more?”

Azura chuckled at the child’s curiosity, “Of course, if you know where to look.”

Corrin’s tiny hand quickly grabbed Azura’s and started dragging her in a direction. “Show me! Show me!” she practically demanded.

“Alright, alright,” Azura managed to get in between amused giggles, “There’s a really nice flowerfield this way…”

Maybe there were perks to this little mishap. Showing Corrin everything she had missed as a child was a blessing, and Azura would make sure she didn’t waste a second of it.


	2. A Little Dragon Should Be Easier To Handle, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin is quite the handful as a little kid, but what happens when you have a baby dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: More child corrin and azura? But this time...with little dragon corrin?

“Hey, Corrin!” Azura called from where she was reading under a cherry blossom tree. Said girl looked up from where she was making a house out of sticks. “Come over here. I want to show you something.”

Corrin jumped to her feet, and skipped over to the dancer. Curiosity glinted in her eyes when she spotted what was in Azura’s hand. 

“Do you know what this is?” Azura held up the green orb. It sparkled in the sunlight. 

The little girl carefully scrutinized the object, “A rock?”

“Correct,” A proud smile spread across her face, “but this isn't just any rock. It's very special.”

Corrin tilted her head questioningly. Her finger pointed at it, “Shiny?”

The singer chuckled, “Yes it is shiny, but that's not quite what I meant,” she ran her thumb along the orb, “this is what's called a dragonstone.”

“Dra...gon...stone…” She looked to Azura for confirmation. The older girl nodded. A bright smile appeared and Corrin jumped happily in place while chanting, “Dragonstone!” Over and over again.

Over time Azura was slowly teaching Corrin all about the world around her. She was like a little learning sponge. Every time she would obtain new information she would tell pretty much anyone who would listen about it. The curiosity was strong in this one. 

“Do you want to know what it does?” Azura asked after Corrin had calmed down a little. She nodded her head excitedly. “This stone can make people turn into dragons. Do you know what a dragon is?”

“Yes!” Corrin practically yelled, “Camilla told me that they're kind of like Marzia! I know they can fly!” She ran in a circle with her arms out to her sides to prove her point. All of a sudden she halted mid-step, “Can I turn into a dragon?”

Azura nodded and Corrin gasped. The green stone was held out to the little girl, “Would you like to try?”

All she could do was nod numbly as she took the smooth orb into her hands. Corrin waited a moment. Nothing happened. “It's not working…” She muttered with a pout; her hand gently shook it. 

The dancer placed her hand over Corrin’s. “You have to focus on the dragonstone and imagine becoming a dragon. Try again.”

This time, Corrin closed her eyes. With all her being, she concentrated on the object in her hand. Then, she pictured herself morphing into a magnificent dragon. 

Miraculously, Azura watched a bright light envelop Corrin. A moment later instead of a child standing in front her, there was a familiar silver dragon, albeit smaller than usual. Azura estimated that the dragon was about the dancer’s height, maybe a little taller

“I knew you could do it,” Azura grinned at the dragon, who was thoroughly inspecting her new body. 

Corrin stretched her wings out experimentally. Then, she took off in a run and leapt into the air. Sadly, all she managed to do was come tumbling back to the ground. The singer ran over to the recovering dragon. Said dragon huffed and glared accusingly at her wings. 

Azura gently placed a reassuring hand on one wing, “Hey, don't worry, it's just going to take some practice first.” Corrin nodded glumly, and the mood change was immediately noticed. “Here, I'll try to help you.”

For the rest of the afternoon and each day after that, Corrin practiced diligently. Even though she crashed and failed an innumerable amount of times, she absolutely refused to give up. The determination that Azura had always admired was certainly making an appearance. 

Finally, a week or so later, she did it. Corrin took her usual running start, and when she started flapping her wings she actually lifted off the ground. A minute later and she was circling the castle high up in the air. She let out a joyful roar. 

From her place on the ground, Azura clapped happily, a proud smile, that was becoming a common occurrence on her face, was plastered to her features. Her amber eyes filled with amazement were transfixed on the sight above her. What a spectacle. 

Eventually, Corrin began to descend. She was doing well despite it being her very first time flying. Not that that really surprised Azura. That girl learned new skills very fast. 

When the silver dragon was still a few metres in the air, Azura noticed that Corrin was getting awfully close. Her trajectory was also in a very definitive straight line. It's almost as if…

“Corrin, no!” Azura exclaimed in panic. Too late. The words had barely left her mouth when the dragon crashed into her. Hard. She was knocked right off her feet and onto her back. There would probably be a bruise back there tomorrow. 

Meanwhile, Corrin seemed pretty proud of herself. She had effectively pinned the dancer to the ground. Nuzzling affectionately against Azura, Corrin was as happy as can be. 

Sighing in defeat, Azura admitted to herself that she was at the mercy of the dragon. With no other option, she lightly stroked Corrin’s head, earning a purr, or as close to a purr as dragon could get. 

Out of nowhere, a familiar blue butterfly drifted down from the sky and perched itself on the centre of Corrin’s head. She froze her movements. Even though there were no obvious eyes on the dragon, it was pretty clear that Corrin was trying to look at the insect. Probably going cross eyed in the process too. 

“Looks like you've got a little friend there,” Azura chuckled quietly so as not to disturb the duo. The butterfly seemed quite content where it was; its brilliant wings idly opened and closed. 

Corrin, seeing the insect’s movements, tried to copy it with her own much larger wings. Startled by the sudden wind, the blue butterfly took off into the air again. 

Without a second thought, Corrin was off of Azura and running after the insect. She was roaring something that was along the lines of, “Come back!” As the butterfly got higher, Corrin changed her tactics and took to the air as well. Although the insect was a lot smaller than the dragon, Corrin was still not very coordinated so they were pretty much even. The two soared in an endless race through the air. 

“And there she goes…” Azura murmured to herself with a smile.


	3. Clumsiness Is Forever...Unfortunately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin may be a child right now, but that doesn't mean her clumsiness went away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maybe child Corrin is running around as usual, but she falls and scrapes her knee or something... If she started crying, Azura would have to do something about it

“Butterfly!” Corrin exclaimed as she ran around the courtyard. With her arms extended into the air, she chased the insect every which way.

Azura chuckled to herself from where she was relaxing beneath a cherry blossom tree. On her lap lay a small leather bound notebook. In her hand she absently twirled a piece of charcoal. 

During her childhood when she was confined to her room, Azura would often balance her time between dancing, singing and drawing. Eventually she dropped the latter completely in order to focus on the former two. It was nice to pick up the hobby again after so long. Free time was a wonderful thing sometimes.

Azura continued to watch the hyperactive girl for a little longer before returning to her sketching. Just as she was putting the finishing touches to the picture, a thump came from nearby followed by sniffling.

“Waah!”

In a split second, Azura was on her feet. The notebook was carelessly tossed aside as she rushed towards the last place she saw Corrin. When she found her, the sniffles had morphed into full on wails. Fat tears dribbled down the little girl’s face.

“Hey, hey, come here,” Pulling Corrin onto her lap, Azura gently cradled her. “Shh, it’s ok. You’re ok.”

Corrin grasped Azura’s white dress in her small hands as she cried into the dancer’s chest. Said dancer tried her best to comfort the child by lightly stroking her white hair. It took some time, but the wails slowly calmed into tiny sniffles. 

“Are you hurt?” Azura asked when her girlfriend had quieted down. Lifting her head, Corrin nodded. With her free hand, she wiped away the tear streaks on the child’s cheeks. “Where?”

“Knee,” she whimpered while pointing at said joint. Sure enough, little crimson droplets were forming on her knee; it was also starting to take on a purple tint. On the plus side, it didn’t appear too bad, but it would definitely hurt. 

“Let’s head back then, ok? We’ll get one of your sisters to look at it just in case,” Keeping Corrin cradled in her arms, Azura carefully stood up and began walking towards the castle. The occasional sniffle was all Azura heard for the longest time, until a surprised gasp caught her attention.

Looking down, she found Corrin staring up at her with wide eyes. That wasn’t quite right, she wasn’t looking at her, she was looking above her.

All of Azura’s muscles immediately tensed up. “What is it?” Her gaze flew around the area without moving her head. The castle wasn’t too far away so maybe she could distract whatever was behind her long enough for Corrin to get away. Fighting without a weapon would be tough though, but she would do anything if it meant protecting Corrin. 

“Butterfly!” Corrin exclaimed happily while pointing to the top of Azura’s head. A silly grin rested on her features.

Azura’s train of thought completely derailed, “Wait, what?” Despite her best attempts, the dancer could not see far enough up. The little girl in her arms giggled as she watched. Eventually she just gave up. “I’ll just have to take your word for it.” Azura slowly leaned down and placed a kiss on Corrin’s forehead. “Looks like your little friend wanted to make sure you were ok.” 

By the time the two of them arrived home, the butterfly was gone.

\---

“Azura! Azura!” Corrin called while running over to the dancer. There was a slight limp to her step. Her hands were waving frantically in the air as she tried to get the older girl’s attention

Azura paused mid dance movement. “Corrin, you shouldn’t be running like that. Your knee isn’t fully healed.” As soon as Corrin was close enough, she stooped down to pick the girl up. She inspected the cloth wrapped knee. The gauze was still secure somehow. 

“I’m sorry,” Corrin murmured with a small pout.

The dancer lightly kissed the little girl’s forehead, “It’s ok. What did you want to show me?”

Corrin perked up immediately, “Look what I found!” she proudly held up a very familiar notebook. 

“Oh! You found it!” Azura had been meaning to go back and get it, but she kept getting distracted by other things. “How did you find it?”

All of a sudden, the little princess looked awfully guilty, “I was exploring...outside,” she didn’t give any time for a response, “but it’s ok! The butterfly was with me.”

Quite frankly, that was not at all reassuring, but Corin was fine and that’s all that mattered. 

“Can you show me how to draw like this?” Flipping through various pages, Corrin finally stopped on one and held it up for her girlfriend to see. It was the same one that Azura had been working on the day Corrin injured her knee. The drawing was of Corrin resting among a field of flowers; a blue butterfly, that the two had become well acquainted with, sat beside her. 

“Of course, let’s go get some materials so we can get started,” With that, Azura carried Corrin back into the castle. By the end of the day, no surface was spared from Corrin’s charcoal handprints.


	4. A Simple Illness Cannot Stop Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually when a child becomes sick, you would expect them to have less energy. With Corrin, however, that is not the case at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maybe some more child Corrin? She gets sick but refuses to stay in bed... and Azura has to take care of her?

A tiny cough echoed throughout the castle walls. Azura, who had been peacefully reading in her room, perked up at the noise. Slowly her book closed, ears intently listening. Once again the cough rang out. Following it, Azura ended up in front of the room next to hers. 

Slowly sliding the door open, she peeked into the room. Inside, Corrin lay on her stomach scribbling on a piece of paper. Nothing appeared to be wrong. Not even a second later, her hand froze and she started coughing. 

“Corrin?” Azura spoke up as she stepped into the room. 

At the sound of her voice, Corrin glanced up from her drawing; her tiny body still twitching like she would burst into another coughing fit any second. A rosy glow coated her face. Striding forward, Azura bent down in front of her and laid the back of one of her hands against Corrin’s forehead, and the other against her own. Too warm. Way too warm.

Corrin stared curiously up at the hand, “Whatcha doin’?” she managed to get out before devolving into another coughing fit.

Moving her hand to stroke the princess’s white hair, Azura quietly tsked, “You, my dear, are sick.” Standing up, she helped the little girl to her feet. “Come on, you need to get some sleep.”

A pout overtook Corrin’s face, “But I’m not finished my drawing!” she whined while crossing her arms. True to her word, a half finished dragon picture lay abandoned on the ground.

Azura grinned slightly, “Your drawing can wait until you’re better.”

Despite several more protests, Corrin was eventually tucked into her bed. Planting a light kiss on her forehead, the dancer chuckled at the pout that was still very prominent on the child’s features. 

“I’m going to go get something for your fever,” Azura walked over to the door, “Try to get some sleep while I’m gone, ok?” 

“Ok...,” Corrin muttered, still looking very unhappy with this turn of events.

Retrieving the medicine from the infirmary was fairly easy. However, when she returned, she found Corrin stationed back on the floor with her hand scribbling away.

“Corrin,” Said girl flinched while whipping her head up. Guilt filled her crimson eyes. “You’re not going to get better if you don’t rest.”

“But-!”

“No buts,” Azura interrupted the girl and once again ushered her back into bed. “Here take this. It’ll make you feel better.”

Corrin willingly took the medicine, but as soon as it touched her tongue, her face scrunched up. “Blegh! It’s gross.” Her pink tongue vainly ran over her lips.

“I know,” Azura pulled the sheets up to cover Corrin, “You’ll feel better soon. Now get some rest this time, ok?”

This time, Azura brought her book into the room and sat down on a nearby chair to continue reading. For a while, Corrin tossed and turned in her bed. Every few minutes she would burst into a coughing fit. After an hour, she finally quieted down.

Given the slow rise and fall of Corrin’s chest, Azura safely assumed that the child was asleep. Azura enjoyed this silence until she realized that it was nearing lunchtime. As quietly as she could, she crept out of the room and towards the kitchen. 

When she arrived there, no one was around. Not even Jakob was in there for once. Instead of asking for something to be made, Azura whipped something up herself. Despite having people to cook for her, the dancer had a vast knowledge of dishes and the skill to make them. Which was a blessing considering Corrin’s knack for cooking.

Considering Corrin’s illness, Azura decided to make a simple bowl of chicken soup. She loaded up a tray with the bowl, utensils, and a big glass of water. Carrying the tray to Corrin’s room was a breeze for Azura. When she got there, she carefully balanced the tray on one hand and slid the door open.

“Corrin, are you hungry?” Azura asked to an empty room. Panic flared up within her. Placing the tray on a small table, her amber eyes scanned the room. The covers of the bed were half off the bed and all of Corrin’s drawing equipment was gone. 

Azura bolted from the room, frantically searching around the castle. Terrible scenarios entered her mind, but she kept brushing them away. However, her fear intensified when she turned up empty handed. In her head, she was going through a checklist of all the places she had already checked. However, she halted mid-step when she heard a very familiar cough. It was coming from Azura’s room.

Rushing over to the room, Azura threw the door open. Inside, Corrin recoiled from the sudden movement. Her hand had frozen while drawing. Fear and guilt flashed through her crimson eyes. 

“Corrin! I’ve been looking all over for you!” Azura swiftly walked over and swept Corrin up into her arms. Instead of returning to Corrin’s room, the dancer just laid the little girl down in Azura’s bed. “Why don’t you want to sleep?”  
Rather than answering, two tiny arms reached up to Azura, “Hug!” 

Chuckling, Azura complied. When she tried to pull away though, Corrin refused to let go. “Corrin, I have to go so you can sleep.”

“No, stay,” was all the little girl said, her arms tightening their hold. 

Azura didn’t say anything for a moment. “Alright,” With that, both girls curled up under the covers. Corrin cuddled happily against her girlfriend’s body and within a minute she was fast asleep. Azura smiled down at her, while lightly stroking her white hair. Another kiss was placed on the child’s forehead.

“Feel better soon, Corrin.”


	5. Nightmare Nightmare Go Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even as a child, nightmares still plague Corrin. Azura thought that they had gone away. She was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maybe more child!Corrin? I can totally imagine that Corrin has nightmares so she doesn't sleep in the night and is always tired during the day. Azura notices that and she would do something? Btw, I love your blog! :)

Dark. Cold. Where is everyone? Corrin wandered aimlessly across the bleak landscape. Not a single life form could be found.

Nothing stood out. Nothing except…

“Azura!” Corrin tried to shout, but no sound came out. Every word got stuck within the confines of her throat. Choking her. Silencing her. With a quick change of tactics, her feet carried her forward. No matter how fast she ran, the shadowed form of Azura continued to get farther and farther away. 

At last, something snagged her foot. Crashing to the ground, she looked up just in time to see the dancer disappear. Hot tears stung the corners of her crimson eyes. Curling up into the tiniest ball possible was all she could think to do. Words raged against the boundaries of her mind.

‘No. Don’t leave me. Please. Don’t leave me alone again.’

Crimson eyes snapped open. Ragged breaths came in quick succession. Wetness stained her cheeks. The vivid memory of the dream replayed over and over in her head. She was alone. She wasn’t alone. Was she?

Sitting up, Corrin found her room still cloaked in ominous shadows. Unconsciously, her gaze drifted to the closed door. Maybe she could...no...she shouldn’t bother her. It was too late.

Instead, Corrin nestled herself amongst her blankets. Grasping her cover tightly in her hands, she pulled it up until only her eyes were visible. However, sleep refused to come back. It pranced ever so slightly out of reach. Every time it was close to being caught, another wave of emotions washed over her, and drove sleep farther away. 

So, Corrin settled for the scenery that was the ceiling, and she stayed that way until the first rays of morning streamed through her window.

The next night, the broken record repeated itself.

\---

It was easy to see the signs. The constant stream of yawns. Dark purple bags hung beneath her eyes. Sunny days where she usually skipped around outside, she instead remained inside. Her blank gaze staring absently at the wall.

Where did that happy and hyper girl go?

Suspicions filled every inch of Azura’s mind. Maybe she wasn’t paying enough attention to her girlfriend, but they were together pretty much all day. The only time they weren’t was…

It hit Azura like an arrow. Of course, how could she not think of that? Azura and Corrin tended to sleep together to keep each other company. However, recently, Azura had taken to sleeping in her own bed due to her irregular sleeping hours. 

For the past two weeks, she practically lived in the library. Azura poured through books upon books, searching for a something to reverse the spell cast on her girlfriend. It was always incredibly late whenever she finished, so instead of disturbing Corrin, who really needed her sleep, she went back to her own room.

Azura thought that it wouldn’t bother Corrin.

Finding the little girl passed out in the courtyard was the last straw.

That night, Azura tucked Corrin in like usual, and then she returned to her own room. However, after about half an hour, the dancer crept back into the little girl’s room. 

“Azura?” She jumped at the sound of the tired voice. Turning to the source, she found Corrin sitting up in her bed. Not a speck of sleep showed in her crimson eyes. “Whatcha’ doin’?” her question was punctuated by a yawn.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” In a few quick strides, Azura was by the bed. All she received as a response was a small nod. Bending down to Corrin’s level, the dancer gently took the other girl’s hand in her own hands. “Can you tell me what’s wrong? Please?”

“Am I alone?” Azura was taken aback by this sudden question. It took her a moment to rein in her thoughts. 

One question overwhelmed all the others. “Do you think you're alone?”

Silence filled the air. “...Sometimes,” the tiniest of whispers escaped Corrin.

Azura’s heart fractured. The one thing she feared was true. Now what could be done to repair this?

Something pushed its way to the forefront of her mind. Something that has stuck with her. “Would you like to know something I learned?”

Corrin met her gaze and nodded. 

“You are never alone. Everyone who you love and who loves you are all in here,” Azura gently tapped her finger over Corrin’s heart. “We are always with you, even if we can't actually be there. Would you also like to know who taught me that?”

Corrin tilted her head, “Who?”

“You did,” A sweet smile spread across Azura’s face as she ruffled Corrin’s white locks.

Thoughtful silence overtook the room. After a few minutes, Corrin simply curled up against Azura’s side. Within minutes, her breathing slowed. For a while, Azura just layed there in the dark. Her hand absently played with Corrin’s hair. Finally, she leaned down and placed a kiss on the little girl’s forehead. Said girl sighed in content.

“I will always be here for you. Please remember that.”


	6. Who Doesn't Love A Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin is acting stranger than usual, which is an impressive feat, and it's up to Azura to find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you write some more child!Corrin and Azura? Maybe Corrin is avoiding Azura, but when she is confronted, it just turns out it was for a surprise?? I love your blog!
> 
> AN: I thought I posted all my writing involving child!Corrin, but apparently I was wrong

Azura opened the door of her room to find Corrin sitting at the desk. Her little hand tightly grasped a stick of graphite. It scribbled sloppily over the paper. 

Peeking over her shoulder, all she managed to catch was the title, ‘Corrin’s Plan’. “Corrin, what are you doing?” Said girl jumped a foot in the air. In a flash her arm covered the entirety of the page. 

“Nothing!” Corrin scooped the paper into her arms, and slid off the chair. 

The little girl made her way to the door with Azura right behind her. “Where are you going?” 

“Away!” Spinning around, she quickly dashed out the door leaving a very confused Azura in her wake. 

\---

The next time Azura ran into Corrin was in the castle hallways. She had just rounded the corner when she caught sight of them.

Corrin and Peri stood huddled together a few metres away. Words passed back and forth between the two. All she could catch were unintelligible whispers. In a way it made sense that they were hanging out considering they were both extremely childish at times, but what was with the whispering?

However, when Azura tried to get closer to listen, her foot bumped against one of the decorative tables. A very noticeable scrape resounded in the hallway. Both girls’ gazes whipped to the source of the noise. Wide eyes stared at the dancer.

Silence filled the corridor. “What are you two doing?” Azura eventually asked.

Corrin and Peri exchanged looks. Rushed words were exchanged. Some kind of agreement must have been made since in the next moment, both were sprinting off down different hallways.

What was going on?

\---

The next day, Azura had gone to the kitchen to obtain a glass of water. What she found was unexpected.

It was chaos. Peri was madly rushing around the kitchen. She was everywhere at once. One moment she was retrieving ingredients from the pantry, and the next she was furiously mixing a bowl. The only source of calm was Corrin, who was holding something metallic. She had a pattern going. Press down, lift, move over, press down, lift, move over. 

Azura stayed leaning against the doorframe. They were obviously baking something. The question was what?

A few minutes passed, and finally Peri was putting a tray in the oven. From her vantage point, Azura only caught a glimpse of what was on the sheet. Whatever it was, it was light brown. 

Corrin excitedly bounced up and down beside Peri. Her gaze focused solely on the oven. However, Peri decided to glance at the door at that exact moment. Her light red eyes widened, and without looking away, she tapped Corrin on the shoulder.

Following her gaze, Corrin also spotted their quiet observer. In the blink of an eye, Corrin was at the door and slipping past Azura. There was no time to react. By the time Azura’s body decided to move, Corrin was disappearing around the corner.

All of a sudden, hands pushed against Azura’s back. When they stopped, she turned around to find Peri closing the door.

“Wait!” the door stopped, “Can you please tell me what’s going on?” 

“You’ll see~” was the only response before the door slammed shut.

Well this was disconcerting. Why was Corrin avoiding her. Had she done something wrong? Nothing in particular came to mind. Despite this, Azura knew one thing. It was interrogation time.

\---

It took way longer than it should have, but Azura finally cornered Corrin. She was a wily little girl that was certain. 

Azura bent down to Corrin’s level. Intimidation was not what she was going for. “Corrin,” she started calmly, “why are you avoiding me?” No point beating around the bush 

Said little girl wrung her hands in front of her while the cogs worked away in her mind. “Um…” she refused to make eye contact, “I...here.”

Corrin grabbed onto Azura’s hand and tugged her in the direction of the hallway. Complying, Azura followed her girlfriend. Unsurprisingly they ended up in front of Corrin’s bedroom. 

Letting go, Corrin opened the door and slipped inside. Azura followed close behind as the little girl walked over to her bedside table. Pulling open one of the drawers revealed a small cloth bundle. 

“Here,” Corrin handed it over to Azura. 

Azura moved the bundle around in her hands; something shifted around inside. “What is this?”

“Your surprise…” Corrin's stare never left the ground. 

As carefully as possible, Azura undid the string holding it together. Inside, little heart shaped cookies sat in a pile. “These are beautiful, Corrin.” 

Hopeful crimson eyes met amber ones. “Really!?” When she received a nod, the biggest grin possible spread across her face. “Yay! Try one!”

“Ok, ok, I will,” Lifting one up, Azura turned it over in her hand. It looked edible. Looks could be deceiving though…

Biting it with her teeth, the cookie split in half. Azura chewed thoughtfully. It was surprisingly good. Peri definitely did most of it. 

“These are amazing,” As soon as the words left her lips, Corrin tackled her with a hug. The cookies were sadly a casualty of this move.

“Aww,” An adorable pout was on Corrin’s face as she stared mournfully at her creation scattered across the floor.

“Five second rule?” Azura bent down to pick the treats up.

Corrin knelt as well. “What’s that?” 

“I’ll explain later. Let’s just pick these up so we can enjoy them.”

Maybe a surprise every once in awhile wasn’t such a bad thing.


End file.
